wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anub'Rekhan
thumb|Anub'Rekhan =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: First boss of the Spider wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead (Crypt Lord) =Background= A Crypt Lord boss in Naxxramas who replicates extremely well the abilities of the Warcraft III Crypt Lords. =Attacks and Abilities= Anub'Rekhan * Impale - This impale attack will target anyone on Anub's aggro list, not limited to and including the MT. The impale will hit a 5-10 yard area of effect and deals approximately 2500-3000 direct damage, and approximately 500-750 fall damage. This will be what will cause most non-tanks to die, and can be easily healed through with alert healers, and minimized if the raid group spreads out. * Scarab Beetles - Whenever a raid member dies, several Scarabs (5-8) will spawn from their corpse. The scarabs are non-elite 60's with around 2500 health and can cause 200-300 damage a hit. With only one death, the scarabs are more of a nuisance, as they can be frost-nova'd and AoE'd fairly easily. Any more than 1-2 deaths will cause this to be a significant issue to the raid, and things will often spiral out of control very quickly if 2-3 people die at the same time. * Locust Swarm - Every ~90 seconds, Anub'rekhan casts a spell that causes AoE damage in a wide radius (30 yards) around him, he will also slow to 40% of normal run speed. Remaining in the radius of effect will cause a DoT debuff to stack repeatedly, dealing a large amount of damage, around 500 damage/sec per stack. When he casts this spell, another Crypt Guard will also spawn at his initial position. NOTE: The Locust Swarm attack has an approximately 90 second cooldown, and isn't cast exactly on each interval. Anub'rekhan has to choose to use the attack, it is not on a perfect timer. The key to avoiding the Locust Swarm is to have the MT visually spot that attack occuring. The only cue to this attack is to watch Anub'rekhan lift his tail into the air, almost bowing at the MT. After the tail lift, the MT has about 2 seconds to get out of range before the DoT begins to be applied. There is no emote associated with this attack, only the visiual cue. Crypt Guards There will be two adds that start the fight with Anub'Rekhan. They will need to be killed first before DPS engages the boss. Attacks * Cleave for ~1000 damage to melee. * Stacking Posion DoT which stacks almost every attack, counter this by having a second tank taunting fairly often. * AoE Netting attack, which stops all movement for all those affected, it is important that melee get into position before the add does this attack. After they are killed, Anub'Rekhan can use an attack to explode their corpse, causing ~10 Scarab Beetles to spawn. Distance to Anub'Rekhan seems to be a factor to whether or not he will explode the corpse. The one trick to these adds is that they are very easily stunable. Rogues should be on a rotation to completely immobilize each add. After one has died, proceed to have all DPS move to the other one and kill it similarly. When they spawn every Locust Swarm, they should be pulled away from their spawn point towards the center of the room, and killed in a similar way before DPS moves back onto the boss. =Strategies= The most important thing to do here is have Anub being tanked at, and facing, the entrance door. Have a tank there, and then a few good healers behind the boss. This way, when he Impales, only the tank will be affected. The adds are not as tough as they would seem, they are vulnerable to all sorts of stuns. Take one down, and then the other using very focused DPS. After this is done, focus Only Ranged DPS on Anub. Approx. 1:30 into the fight, Anub will do a locust swarm, damaging nearby players and spawning a new Crypt Gaurd. Before this happens, everyone needs to back up past 35 yards. If this means no DPS then so be it. The only player that should be hit by the damage is the Tank, and he should have Shield Wall up. When the new add spawns, send all melee DPS to kill it, and put ranged back on Anub. Anub will do locust swarm approx. every 1:30 of the fight. Another thing that has to be dealt with = Corpse Scarabs. These spawn whenever a player or Crypt Gaurd dies. The simplest solution? Don't die. This shouildnt be too hard if all the tanks are doing their job. However, a few scarabs is inevitable, so your going to need to be ready for them. Basically, while ranged DPS is working on Anub, melee should be handling the scarabs. They're small little buggers so this can be tough. Fortunately, they are susceptible to Frost Nova, Fear, and other AoE CC. Having a mage Frost Nova them is a good idea so that the melee can get tabs on where all the scarabs are. =Quotes= * Ahh... welcome to my parlor. * I hear little hearts beating. Yesss... beating faster now. Soon the beating will stop. * Where to go? What to do? So many choices... that all end in pain.. and in death. * Which one shall I eat first? So difficult to choose... they all smell so delicious. * Closer now... tasty morsels. I've been too long without food. Without blood to drink. * Just a little taste... * There is no way out. * Yes, run! It makes the blood pump faster! * Shhh... it will all be over soon. =Reward= Known drops (Drop Percentages): Legendary Piece of Medivh's Staff *Splinter of Atiesh Tier 3 quest pieces *Desecrated Bindings *Desecrated Bracers *Desecrated Wristguards Normal drops *Band of Unanswered Prayers *Cryptfiend Silk Cloak *Gem of Nerubis *Touch of Frost *Wristguards of Vengeance Reputation: 100 Argent Dawn Experience: N/A Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses